Rendezvous, At 7:30, in the Janitor's shed
by Linkie
Summary: What if Scott had joined Shelby in the janitor’s shed in episode Seductions? What would have happened between them? Read and find out…Chap 5 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Rendezvous, At 7:30, In the Janitor Shed**

_A/N: I don't know what's up with me lately, but it seems like I'm completely obsessed by Higher Ground. _

_Don't own any of the characters of the show or the quotes I took from episode 9 Seductions._

_

* * *

Summary: What if Scott had joined Shelby in the janitor's shed in episode Seductions? What would have happened between them? Read and find out…_

* * *

"Perfect" Shelby thought lighting the last candles. She had arranged a little rendezvous with Scott in the janitor's shed and was expecting him to be there in a few minutes from now. She would just have the time to change into that nice dress she had picked up from a girl tracker's cupboard. She just had the feeling that everything would be great tonight...

* * *

Scott didn't know if he had made the right decision. Ezra had forced him to go, even if it was just to tell Shelby off. According to Ezra, she didn't deserve to be stood up there. Right now he was regretting of having listened to Ezra, but it was too late to turn around, his hand was already turning the handle of the door. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. When he first looked at the place, he couldn't believe his eyes! He could tell Shelby had worked very hard. The card table had been transformed into a romantic dinner for two, complete with cheese and crackers, fresh bread, grapes, and finger sandwiches. Candles flicker and flowers were sprinkled across the bed sheet table cloth. The portable cot was pulled up close, now become a bench. In fact, the only element missing was Shelby. Scott's eyes silently studied the room and suddenly she appeared to him as if by magic. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair was swept loosely back, with tiny flowers and pearls woven through it. And this dress!It fitted her too well! Once again, Scott thought he was dreaming. She looked absolutely stunning and completely angelic too.

"Think you can handle a romantic dinner?" She asked walking in a slow motion towards him. Scott couldn't help but smile a little.

"Nice dress." He said seductively checking her over. "Nice cleavage." He added, noticing it well, too. Shelby just smiled blushing slightly, but she could still feel her cheeks turning red.

They were both silent for a few seconds, and could only hear the storm outside, and Scott's heavy breathing.

"Close the door." Shelby ordered finally, feeling the wet cold wind brushing her bare arms. Scott did as he was told. He still hadn't decided if he was going to stay with her.

* * *

_I know it's short, but I'm kinda tired of writing long chapters! The short ones are as great and sweet as the longer. I hope you liked it, I tried my best. Tell me if I must continue this one or not. Thanks!_

Linkie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rendezvous, At 7:30, In the Janitor Shed**

_Hey, I updated, believe it or not! With chap 2, we're entering in the real world of fanfiction…since the first one was like the show slightly modified…_

_Oh, and Keke1, I know that 'nice cleavage' was a bit out of character and surprising. I just wanted Scott to be a little bit sarcastic in his remarks…_

* * *

Chap 2

"So, uh, what we're going to do in here?" Scott asked sitting on the portable cot and looking at her expectantly.

"The real question is what do you want to do?" She asked with a small smile. She actually thought he was cute there, sitting on the edge of the cot, looking shyly at her. Not the Scott she thought she knew after all. Maybe he never had sex. Well in any case, she was going to relax him the best she could.

"Shelby, I don't even know why I'm here. Or if I'm going to stay."

"So, why did you even bother to come?" She asked offended by his words. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for him to leave her alone, just like everyone did in her life.

"Ezra forced me, to tell you the truth."

"I see." She said really upset inside, but not showing any emotion. But Scott could see through all of her rough girl act.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said taking his wet coat off. "Look, I have an idea: if I like what you have planed for us, I'll stay with you, deal?" He said with a small smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, I can see you made an effort for this. In fact I wasn't even aware you could do something like this." He said taking a cracker. "I guess you're not that bad, after all." He said smirking at her.

"Thanks." She said softly smiling. She walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Maybe I should have dress something nice for the occasion?" He said looking down at his clothes. Shelby smiled at him, slightly shivering.

"I think the one feeling uncomfortable here it is me." She stated her teeth chattering.

"Yes." He said laughing a little. "But this dress is really nice on you." He said becoming serious.

"Are you trying to compliment me here?" She asked jokingly.

"Maybe…" He said mysteriously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She nodded lifting an eyebrow.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean by 'why me?" She asked slightly puzzled. Sometimes he was hard to follow.

"Why are you so interested by me? I mean, I'm not the only guy here…"

"I don't know…At first I thought it was because Juliet wanted you. But you two broke up, and I still want you…I can't answer this one. Next one, please?" She said jokingly taking a piece of bread.

"Were you planning on having sex with me tonight?" He asked softly.

"I didn't plan anything. I just thought it would be nice to eat together and see where it leads. You know I'm tired of you thinking I would sleep with anyone!" She exclaimed a little mad at him.

"Sorry." He didn't want to spoil what she had prepared. He knew she had done this with her heart. Shelby nodded accepting his apology. "How long do you think we can stay here?"

"Not much. Peter will probably need us to do something for him…"

"Okay." Scott said quietly. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just stood there looking deeply at the girl sitting next to him.

_

* * *

I know it was short and I don't know if it was good. I don't know either where this story is going…I guess we'll see. The thing I know is that this story is going to be a short one. I'm not really planning on writing tons, first of all because I don't see how I could make a long story with this point of departure, but also because I have other stories in reserve._

_Chap 3 will be updated very soon…since it's already written…maybe tomorrow or even tonight, who knows?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rendezvous, At 7:30, In the Janitor Shed**

_A/N: I don't own any of the characters of the show._

_Here is chap 3, directly written after chap 2, enjoy!_

* * *

Chap 3 

"Would you stop looking at me like that, it makes me nervous." Shelby said nervously laughing at the face he made at her.

"I can't look at you!" He asked indignantly. He knew it bothered her to be observed like this, he just couldn't help doing this.

"Not without a good reason." She said smiling a bit, blushing at the same time as she felt his gaze on her.

"What about because you're beautiful?" He tried, really wanting her to know what he thought of her.

"Scott…"

"Come on, you know that's true."

"Thank you." She gave up, smiling nicely for once. "So, uh what time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Oh. How long do you think we can stay here before Peter notices we're not in the lodge with the group?" She asked, getting up, uncomfortably wiping her moist hands on her dress.

"I don't know. But why would we be needed?" He asked puzzled. Didn't she want to stay here with him? He was kinda beginning to like this little rendezvous…

"Peter always finds something to busy us."

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

"Scott, is there going to be any different between us now?"

"I suppose." Scott said giving her a nice smile. "I mean, you aren't so bad after all, except for the whole bitchy attitude when there are people around." They looked into each other eyes and laughed a little at his last comment.

"Good." She sighed, and ran her hands up and down over her body, still being extremely cold. "Maybe I should change into my casual clothes, uh?" Scott nodded trying hard to keep his eyes on the table as she bent down searching for her clothes. Shelby took them in her hands and went behind some cluttered, standing shelves. "Oh, and no peeping!" She added as she began to take her dress off.

"Where did you find that dress?" Scott asked as she emerged from her hiding place. _Even in casual clothes, she looks so fine._ Scott thought. _I should have been blind_. _How could I have not notice before_?

"Actually, it's one of a girl tracker. But I'm sure she won't mind…" She said slyly, bringing him to reality.

"You didn't ask her to borrow?" He exclaimed surprised.

"No. Why asking? She won't even notice someone took it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Why would she want to dress it tonight?"

"Okay you have a point." He agreed, about to take some food.

* * *

Next one will be up soon, as well as Thin Bond 4, I hope…since I already began both. 

Oh and the new chap of Secrets is done. It will be updated shortly, I just have to read him again, and see if something's wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rendezvous, At 7:30, In the Janitor Shed**

Here goes chap 4! I don't own anything from the show! Neither the characters, nor the sentences from episode Seductions…

* * *

Chap 4

Shelby looked at him as he was slowly choosing what he was going to eat. She wasn't really hungry at this moment. All she wanted was feeling his hands on her, and his mouth kissing hers. She slowly approached him and put a hand on top of his to stop him.

"What is it?" He asked a little confused. Though, he didn't look up and continued his actions, pulling his hand away from her grab. There was so much good food, and it had been a while since he hadn't had a feast like this. "Where did you find all this food?" He asked amazed taking a grape.

"I added some things on the delivery guy list."

"Are you sure that's all you did?" He asked slyly, knowing about her bribing the poor guy.

"What? Who told you about it?" She asked surprised he knew so much about her.

"I'm not that stupid." He said pouring them some wine. "I can hardly believe he gave you alcohol yet!" He said looking down at their glasses.

"Yeah, well I hope Peter won't find out about it. It's him who will get the bill, after all."

"Oh, you're a rebel." He mocked, glancing at his watch. "I think we should go. It's already eight." He stated, taking another handful of food, looking up at her.

"Really?" She said sadly, looking down at her feet. Scott followed her eyes and felt slightly guilty.

"But I'm sure that he won't mind if we stay five minutes more."

"Okay." Shelby said looking up at him smiling. She knew this would be her only chance before they left. They held a deep gaze, and Shelby slowly leaned in to kiss his lips. Scott did the same scooting closer to her, taking her hand in his and closing his eyes. Just as their lips inched closer and closer, someone knocked on the door. They didn't even have the time to answer and Ezra's face appeared as he pulled down the hood of his rain poncho, a giant grin plastered on his mug. Shelby and Scott both let out a breath. They thought it was Peter or another counselor. Shelby scooted back, running a hand through her hair embarrassed. Funny thing, Scott did the same.

"I knew I'll find you two here! I'm slightly disappointed though." He said smirking at them. He had planned to find them less dressed.

"What do you want?" Scott asked harshly. This guy had just spoiled everything and all the romantic atmosphere had already gone far away.

"You could be a little nicer, you know. In fact you should be thanking me."

"For ruining everything?" Shelby rolled her eyes at him unbelieving what he had just said.

"For saving your butt." He sat on one of the chairs and filled his mouth with grapes. "Peter's looking for you two. We all are on kitchens." He continued chewing. Shelby looked at him disgusted. "Now, I offer you an honest deal: I won't say anything to him if you give me this." He held up a tea bag and checked the tag. "You knew this had caffeine in it?" He asked them.

"You expect anything less from a five star restaurant?" Shelby got up and snatched it away. Ezra's face fell.

"Can I at least sniff it?" He asked with a pout.

"Why won't you just leave us the hell alone, Ezra?" Scott said becoming annoyed.

"I'm kinda good in here." He answered, taking back the tea bag "Oh, and if you really don't want this to leak out, bribes work better than threats." He added noticing Scott's glare.

"You can't smell caffeine." Shelby stated rolling her eyes once again.

"You are so wrong …"

* * *

End of chapter!

I know what you're thinking! Ah, why did Ezra have to come just at the moment they were about to kiss? I fact I found it funny. And since this story is following the line of the show, I was kinda obliged to include Ezra in the picture! Next chapter will be up soon! It's already written to tell you the truth…(lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Rendezvous, At 7:30, In the Janitor Shed**

A/N: Here is the last chapter of the first story of my trilogy of missed rendezvous. Next story will be up soon.

ps: It's just for you Melms!

* * *

Chap 5 

"Ezra, could you just go ahead and tell Peter that we're coming?" Shelby asked a little too nicely.

"And what am I supposed to tell him?" He inquired smirking at them.

"Nothing, anything you want!" Scott said exasperated.

"Okay, okay, I'm going! You don't need to yell at me!" Ezra said slyly, pulling back his coat on him and opening the door. "Don't take too much time!" He added, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"What a jerk!" Shelby muttered once he closed the door. Scott nodded getting up. He helped her tidying the room and took some food into his pockets. Shelby looked over at him smiling knowingly.

"I'm glad to see you appreciated my dinner so much!" She said sarcastically. He just looked up with big eyes, and nodded fervently.

"Next time, take me to the guy with you. I could add some better things."

"Yeah, like what?" She challenged, walking next to him to fold up the portable cot.

"You wouldn't want to know…" He said mysteriously, helping her to put it back against the wall.

"Oh, really? What? Come on just tell me..." She whined softly. Scott shook his head laughing at the face she made. She punched his arm playfully.

"Ouch! That hurts badly!" He mocked her, rubbing his arm softly.

"Okay, I'll guess then…how about uh, condoms…" She said slyly, winking at him seductively. They both laughed a little.

"They have condoms?" He asked incredulously. Shelby shrugged.

"Probably. So I was right, uh?"

"No, you weren't. I was still talking about food here."

"Oh, really? Well anyway, I'm not sure he'll like seeing us together…" Scott smirked at her.

"Okay, no problem, I'll give you a list then."

"Very funny." Shelby said taking her coat in one hand and her bag in the other heading towards the door.

"Well, what can I say, I'm trying." Scott followed her, pulling his own coat on. Shelby opened the door smiling up at him. She had had a great time, even if it had been a little short.

"Thank you, for coming." She quickly looked back outside, it was still raining hard.

"Maybe we could meet again later, after all our duties?" Scott suggested as they stepped outside. Shelby looked back at him surprised. She saw he wasn't joking and smiled inside. '_Finally, it's about time!_'

"I'd like that!" Shelby exclaimed happily. "How about in the boys' dorm at 9?

"Sounds good to me." He said giving her a peck on the cheek. He hesitantly took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They looked at each other smiling, and then ran towards the lodge hand in hand.

Here comes the end!

* * *

With this end, I don't change the evolution of their relationship. What I mean is that Scott will still be having his vision when they'll be in the dorm making out…but that's another story… 

Oh, but don't worry about this one! I have an idea and I want to know if you think it's a great one. I'm planning on writing a sort of sequel to this story, now that it's finished. It will be about two another missed rendezvous, which happened in episodes 10 **'_Close Encounters'_** when Scott asks Shelby to meet him before he leaves and 12 '**_Best behaviour_**', when he waits at the docks for her at the end of the episode…Tell me what you think of it.

Oh, and thank for all the reviews!


End file.
